


Shattered

by sewinshut



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not as perfect as they all think and a much better liar than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

he's put a lot of work into make it look like he doesn't have to try. A lot of late nights studying to be top of the class, making sure every inch of him looks put together, trying to make himself believe that its normal to feel this way. That it has nothing to due with his parents or his lack there of. But then he gets assigned to Graceland and its so much harder to pretend everything is ok with five roommates with no secrets.

its hard pretending to be prefect when there is no definition of perfect to meet. In Graceland things just are there's no defining anything. Maybe that's why the others like it so much because there is no expectation on anything other than them getting the job done. here there's no one to impress, at least in any of the ways he has before. He tries to blend in, no more button up shirts or the word sir. which he still has to remind himself not to say to Briggs who seems to hold the most power over everyone in this house, blending into this group is harder than any thing he's ever had to do. He tries to pickup there hobbies but surfing really isn't his thing.


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes up earlier than any of them know, they already say he wakes up at the ass crack of dawn. They don't need to know that he wakes up long before that. Not because he went to bed early or that he needs too but because sleep has always brought nightmares and he really doesn't need remember any of it. So he lays in bed starring at the ceiling thinking of anything and everything until he can't take it anymore and breaks down rereads the book in his nightstand. That in all the years he's owned it he's never been able to finish it, no matter how many times he's started it over.  
He waits till its reasonable to get up and he tries as quietly as possible to make his way down stairs and sometimes he catches a house member in the walk of shame. But he's out the door before they can even comment about last night. He runs. He runs to remember, to forget, to get away. Someone once asked him why he's running and he couldn't member if he was running from or running to. But he's been running for along time.  
He runs till he can't breathe, till that tick in the back of his head quiets down or the battery on iPod dies. Usually it ends up with him in a part of town he doesn't know and that's ok with him.


	3. Chapter 3

He cleans. His room is spotless, you could compare it to a picture in a magazine. And when he can no longer justify recleaning his room which is usually around fifth time, he cleans the house. There's always an endless amount of cleaning to be done, with six people it not unexpected. It's as he scrubs the kitchen floor that he thinks the chore wheel is obsolete. He doesn't mind in retrospect, cleaning is like his surfing. Clams him, gives a sense of normalcy to his mess of a life. It's not a issue until Charlie catches him cleaning the bathroom on her turn and drags him out to the bar with the excuse mikey needs to get laid.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby really isn't what he's looking for but if they don't see him talk to at least one person of his free will he doubts they'll let him leave alone tonight. She's exactly what he would have pick in school, to show his buddies, his parents. She's cookie cutter, plain but with just enough interests to make conversation interesting. She's the safe option, just enough that no one looks to deep at there relationship. The kind he can date a few months without really getting serious but be able to lie and insinuate that they may or may not be getting lucky. She perfect in her own way, will make a guy really happy one just not him. Not his type, not that he's ever gotten to date his type. He's always choose safe and tonight that's what he'll pick. Tomorrow and the next night, and ever night he goes out with the group because he needs to be safe. And maybe one day he'll get to be himself but that isn't today or tomorrow.


End file.
